Free Viewpoint Video (FVV) is video which allows a user to change the viewpoint of the video at any time. For example, a user watching a sports video could change from watching the sports video from a perspective behind home plate to a perspective from the outfield. This enables users/viewers to view the content from a unique perspective.
Previous attempts of texture synthesis have utilized a single-layer texture UV map, but then texture seams or low contrast colors are observed by merging texture from different cameras. Other attempts of texture synthesis align textures from different cameras globally on the surface, and unnaturally scaled texture is easily observed.